forsaken
by pein arashi
Summary: this is my naruto fic i mamde some of the characters up like shade uchiha and zero baraku please this is my firstr fanfic i will not update unless i get reviews shade uchiha saga some love and some sadness a lot of death
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

FORSAKEN

A TOBITO PRODUCTION

I do not own naruto or shade uchiha I wish I did

The battle started a week ago neither shade nor dark were out of charka, or so it seemed but on the inside,

Damn it sanbi's charka is almost depleted, and I'm running on empty! (Shade)

You know dark today I saw my hero fall you taught me to be strong…

Come back to konoha with me!

(Shade)

Shade… you are my closest friend and you must kill that person to obtain mongekuy sharingan, so I wonder what would happen to my sharinbyakugan if I killed you?

So dark you are lost to us? (Shade)

Forbidden jutsu amaterisu!

(Shade)

Grand cremation jutsu! (Madara uchiha)

No! Father! (Shade)

As madara latched on to dark he exploded and there was nothing left of either of them.

Madara landed on a branch next to shade.

Shade my son you have set me free from my eternal prison thank you…

Then madara turned to ash and blew away.

That's the end of chapter 1 please if you have ideas please comment this is my first fan fiction be nice and I love criticism.


	2. zarroc

CH.1

FORSAKEN

A TOBITO PRODUCTION

I do not own naruto or shade uchiha I wish I did

The battle started a week ago neither shade nor dark were out of charka, or so it seemed but on the inside,

Damn it sanbi's charka is almost depleted, and I'm running on empty! (Shade)

You know dark today I saw my hero fall you taught me to be strong…

Come back to konoha with me!

(Shade)

Shade… you are my closest friend and you must kill that person to obtain mongekuy sharingan, so I wonder what would happen to my sharinbyakugan if I killed you?

So dark you are lost to us? (Shade)

Forbidden jutsu amaterisu!

(Shade)

Grand cremation jutsu! (Madara uchiha)

No! Father! (Shade)

As madara latched on to dark he exploded and there was nothing left of either of them.

Madara landed on a branch next to shade.

Shade my son you have set me free from my eternal prison thank you…(madara)

Then madara turned to ash and blew away.

as dark ripped off his burnt skin shade noticed underneath was darks true face pale white like all pigment was lost he almost looked like orchimaru.

Zero baraku i see why bounty hunters never found thought you were dead(shade)

now now shade that skin was a way to supress my power now you shall die!!(zero)

as dark charges shade,

oh shit!(shade)

summoning juts reigi koru!(shade)

shade summons a blue katana made of ice.

dark blocks the sword with his own sword and slashes and cuts shades shoulder.

you cant beat me shade you are weak you let petty emotions like love get in your way they cloud your mind.

at that moment shade ran out of chakra and every thing grew dark and hazey.

no i will not die...(shade)

shade pulls the big ass flamberg off his back and sets out to end his and darks lives.

amatirisu goddess of the black flame lend me youre strength.(shade)

this battle only lasted 3 hours shade was slowing down getting weaker and weaker.

when suddenly shade is impaled from behind by a katana.

D...dark before i slip in to the v..void i want to tell you..shade coughs up blood strugling to talk...I f..for..forgive.. y..y..you.. im sorry .r..riku..(shade)

with that shade slipped in to the void of death.

what have i done!!(dark)

memories from shades past filled darks mind

arghhh!! my head(dark)

one of the meories was a training sesion with orochimaru

darks eyes were in such pain as they changed

now now dark just relax and the pain will go away...(??shade maybee??)

whos there??(dark)

the voice had disapeared

kira i am going to kill you for this i should not have listend to you

as dark returns he finds the huyagaa residence burned to the ground and asked a gaurd what happend the gaurd told him that his girlfriend hinata had killed herself and burned down the house but they were able to save the darks son from the corps before it was to late.

That's the end of chapter 1 please if you have ideas please comment this is my first fan fiction be nice and I love criticism.


End file.
